unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Herr Faust
Herr Faust is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. His designation is the "O" - The Operation. Personality Faust is a sadistic and cruel individual, often expressing joy in the suffering of others that he experiments upon and seems to have an unhealthy attraction to torturing his subjects both mentally and physically. As shown with his experiments with the Arrancar Faust is willing to torture and use unscrupulous and horrifying means in order to achieve his goals. Despite his madness Faust is exceedingly intelligent, able to create many powerful inventions and tools that the Wandenreich utilizes for their war against the Shinigami. Having invented many items that became paramount in causing severe harm to the Gotei 13 and their Divisions. Even outside the field of reishi he has shown to be able to learn how to monitor and harness Fel Energy, something that is highly dangerous and volatile because of its vampiric nature that often consumes those who use it. Faust is also a skilled psychologist and mentalist who is able to delve into the minds of those he interacts with and can learn from them quickly. Often using this as means to torture them and extract information that he can use. Faust also uses subjects in his experimentation in fights, often altered humans and other creatures he controls. Appearance His face is pale, young and handsome, and usually carries a small smirk. His hair is short black and combed over and he wears a pair of glasses that are being reflected by the light that blocks out his eyes. He will have his operation mask loose around his neck and will put it on when he is either in an operation or when it battle. Faust wears a white surgeons clothing with the Quincy's symbol on the side of his shoulders, but it is also stained with blood around the lower chest area and the hands up to his elbows. History Faust was a SS Captain during World War II, and conducted experimentation upon human subjects, as well as the natural Arrancar Severino. He attempted to create super soldiers using the Arrancar and humans as subjects. During the conquest of Hueco Mundo and the capture of the Arrancar, Herr Faust was given the task of indoctrinating them into their service. Plot Herr Faust is seen in his lab when Xrach was brought into the lab, when he examined the warlock his arm was nearly burnt off. Despite the injury he was pleased and excited to see something so unique. Before Xrach was set out he was speaking with three Arrancar that were chained on the wall. In his lab he is experimenting with Fel energy, and plans to use it to help enhance his deceased brother, who he intends to ressurect with the energy. Herr Faust later would give Jugrum Haschwalth the Medallions capable of stealing Bankai. Later he enters Severino's cell and speaks with him, recounting the time when he was his prisoner sixty years prior. While discussing this Faust cuts a piece of flesh off Severino and places it against a piece of fabric he created, and watched as it absorbed the flesh. Herr Faust says that he intends to turn the Arrancar into an army subservient to the Wandenreich Empire, and calls Severino, BG10. Leaving the cell and entering the lab he is shocked to find that the body of Xrach Fadeligther is missing. After being attacked from behind and having a portion of his torso blown apart he is thrown deeper into the lab that collapses upon him. Having survived the ordeal he was later ascended as a Sternritter, becoming one of many to take up the position of those lost. Herr Faust took part in the assault on the Requiem Headquarters in Tokyo, where he took the bodies and living subjects of the Fullbringers still inside the building. Equipment Scalpel: Faust carries with him a scalpel that he uses as a weapon and as a surgical tool. Inventions Bindung Gewebe (Binding Tissue): A artificial fabric created by Faust that is capable of absorbing the reishi of living beings and imprinting this information on the material. Allowing it to retain the memories, power and abilities of whatever it absorbs. This material can even be used on those that are deceased, and other Quincy, such as BG9. Medallions: Herr Faust created these medallions to be able to steal the Bankai of a Captain, using this medallion it can subjugate the Zanpakuto spirit as it is manifested and have it subjugated before the wielder can do it themselves. This allows for the power of the spirit to be taken as soon as it is summoned. Reishi Suppression Cuffs: He created the reishi suppressors for the Arrancar prisoners. Ubel Faust: Herr Faust is a skilled biologist and is capable of reviving dead tissues and creating new life, such as with his long deceased brother Ubel Faust. Skills and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut :An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Great Spiritual Power: As a Sternritter, even recently ascended, Herr Faust should now boast a power comparable or greater than that of a Shinigami Captain Genius-level Intellect: Herr Faust is a highly intelligent scientist, being the foremost expert within the entire Wandenreich Empire. * Master Inventor: Herr Faust is a skilled inventor and creator, capable of creating effective and dangerous tools that have been instrumental in the Wandenreich's success against the Arrancar and Shinigami. Such as the Bankai stealing Medallions and the reishi suppressors. * Master Biologist: Skilled in the biology of other species Herr Faust is able to dissect and learn from them quickly, such as creating a special material that bonds and absorbs spiritual matter from living beings and takes control of them. Taking memories, powers and abilities, and making the target subservient to Faust. His skill is also noted to be able to instill power and forces into other beings, as shown with him planning to harness Fel Energies into his deceased brother and use those energies to resurrect him. Enhanced Durability: Herr Faust has shown to be quite durable, before he even became a Sternritter he was able to survive having a fist sized hole blown through his torso. As well as a second one and being crushed by his equipment. Yet he survived and appears in the following few hours to be completely unscathed. Quotes (To Severino Schuyler) “Please, we are all animals, how many did you kill when you tore down that fort? How savage were you when you murdered your way to freedom? I saw you rip men apart with your bare hands, and you had the look of an animal in your eyes. And you judge me? Severino Schuyler.” Trivia * Herr Faust is the Original Character of M.A.DMatt6. * Herr in German means Sir or Mister, meaning that Herr Faust is actually Mister/Sir Faust.